Happy KyuMin Family
by raemi.han
Summary: Summary : semenjak Sungmin mengandung lagi untuk anak mereka yang ketiga. Kini, kehidupan KyuMin family makin berwarna dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sedang hamil. Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga mereka selanjut nya?/KyuMin with baby/WARNING : Fluff, HHJJ, AU, BL, MPREG, Conventional Couple, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, membosankan, dll


**Title : Happy KyuMin Family**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rating : Semi M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Main Pairing : KyuMin with baby**

**DISCLAIMER : semua yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Terkecuali ff aneh ini adalah murni kepunyaan saya. Oleh karena itu, tolong hargai karya saya yang tak seberapa ini dengan like+komen dari readers yang membaca ff ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.**

**WARNING : Fluff, HHJJ, AU, BL, MPREG, Conventional Couple, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, membosankan, dll**

**Summary :** _semenjak Sungmin mengandung lagi untuk anak mereka yang ketiga. Kini, kehidupan KyuMin family makin berwarna dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sedang hamil. Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga mereka selanjut nya?_

* * *

**Cek it out!**

* * *

Pip~pip~pip~pip~

"Eunghhh..." seorang namja manis terlihat menggeliat dalam dekapan seorang namja tampan yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk perut nya yang membuncit. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya imut, mencoba membiasakan cahaya lampu pada bola matanya. Perlahan, ia menyingkirkan tangan namja tampan yang sedang memeluk nya secara perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan tidur nya yang pulas. Diliriknya jam weeker yang baru saja membangunkan nya, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menekan tombol 'off' guna menghentikan suara yang terus keluar dari jam weeker tersebut. Dikuceknya kedua mata kelinci itu pelan. Ia beralih menatap namja tampan yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak nya.

"Kyu~ ireona~" panggil nya lembut, namun namja tampan yang di panggil nya 'Kyu' itu masih menutup matanya rapat. Sungmin-namja manis- melirik lagi jam weeker yang berada di meja kecil samping ranjang.

**05:00**

"Apa aku terlalu pagi membangunkan appa mu?" tanya nya pada jabang bayi yang berada di dalam perut nya. Seketika Sungmin tersenyum sambil megusap-ngusap perut nya yang membuncit. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan tatkala mengingat bahwa sekarang usia kandungan nya menginjak bulan ke-4. Sungmin turun dari ranjang nya dan menghampiri meja kerja Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah suami nya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat beberapa dokumen perusahaan yang berantakan dan laptop Kyuhyun yang masih menyala. Sungmin mulai merapihkan kertas-kertas itu dan menempatkan nya dalam satu tumpukan. Lalu ia beralih pada laptop Kyuhyun dan mulai menutup beberapa aplikasi microsoft word dan microsoft excel yang masih aktif, tentunya setelah terlebih dahulu men-save dokumen dalam aplikasi nya.

"Kasian appa mu baby... sepertinya appa mu tidur tengah malam lagi..." ucap Sungmin sedih pada jabang bayi nya. Sungmin melirik sekilas suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas nya, kemudian ia beralih melangkah kan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan nya dan memulai tugas nya sebagai seorang 'ibu' dan 'istri'.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kimono mandi berwarna pink dan handuk kecil yang diletak kan di atas kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Kedua pipinya mengembung begitu saja tatkala ia merasa bingung saat memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan setiap harinya agar bisa terlihat sempurna di mata suami dan kedua anak kembar nya.

"Apa aku pakai yang ini saja ya?" tangan mulus nya meraih sebuah T-shirt biru yang menrupakan warna favorite Kyuhyun dengan celana selutut yang terbuat dari karet elastic pada bagian pinggang nya, sehingga dapat dipakai oleh seseorang dengan perut yang buncit. Ia pun mengangguk kecil dan segera memakai nya. Badan nya ia putar ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa tampilan nya sudah sempurna lewat duplikat dirinya dalam cermin. Sungmin kembali berjalan ke arah ranjang, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan mulai mengusap-ngusap rambut suaminya sayang.

"Kyu~ ireona..." Sungmin mengelus-ngelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hmp..." Kyuhyun hanya berdehem pelan sebagai respon. Sungmin menghela nafas nya pelan, sebenarnya ia juga tak tega membangunkan suaminya begitu saja karena Sungmin sangat tau bagaimana sibuk nya pekerjaan sang suami di kantor. Namun ia hanya mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dan menuruti perintah suaminya. Kyuhyun pernah berkata pada Sungmin bahwa apapun yang terjadi jika memang hari ini adalah hari kerja, Sungmin harus membangunkan tidur nya selelah apapun keadaan Kyuhyun untuk mengurus perusahaan nya dan mendapatkan uang. Sekali lagi, Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh nya pelan. "Kyunnie~ ireona ppali!" namun tetap saja Kyuhyun enggan membuka matanya dan malah menutup seluruh badan nya dengan selimut, persis seperti anak manja yang malas pergi ke sekolah nya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil melintas di pikiran innocent nya. Sungmin menyingkapkan selimut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan naik ke atas ranjang. Dengan seringai yang tak biasanya muncul ini, Sungmin duduk tepat di atas bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang paling Sungmin suka, yakni tepat di atas 'little Cho'. Sungmin menundukan sedikit wajah nya dan meniup-niup telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sungmin kembali meniup-niup telinga Kyuhyun, namun kini ia mulai menggesek-gesek kan junior nya dengan junior Kyuhyun.

"Cho Sungmin~" geram Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah nan berat nya. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan sesuatu di antara selangkangan nya agar 'tak bangun' dari tidur nya.

Chu~

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun, hanya sekedar mencium saja untuk membuat Kyuhyun bangun. Namun, saat Sungmin hendak mengakhiri ciuman nya, tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menahan tubuh nya dan menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih lama lagi. Ciuman penuh cinta ini terus dilakukan hingga gesekan junior Sungmin pada junior Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengubah ciuman manis penuh cinta tersebut menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar pada bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin secara bergantian. Sungmin memejam kan matanya rapat saking ia menikmati lumatan Kyuhyun pada bibir atas nya, Sungmin pun membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang sedang melumat bibir atas nya.

"Ahhnn..." Kyuhyun membalik keadaan tanpa melepaskan lumatan nya terhadap bibir Sungmin menjadi ia yang berada di atas tubuh Sungmin, tentunya dengan menopang berat tubuh nya agar tak menyakiti jabang bayi yang berada di dalam perut Sungmin.

"Kyuhh~" bosan dengan bibir, Kyuhyun kini beralih mengemut ceruk leher mulus Sungmin. Ia gigit, emut dan jilat leher Sungmin. Leher yang semua putih mulus tanpa noda kini berubah menjadi leher yang terdapat beberapa kissmark hasil karya suami tercinta. Kyuhyun berhenti mengerjai leher Sungmin dan beralih menatap sejenak hasil karya nya.

"Kau sama seperti dulu, selalu manis..." puji Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kissmark di leher Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian suaminya, ia balas mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah nya untuk mencium bibir plump pink Sungmin lagi. Namun—

"APPA~ EOMMA~~" teriakan Minhyun barusan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Buru-buru Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan segera menghampiri Minhyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar dan Hyunmin yang sedang menutup mata dengan telapak tangan nya. Lain hal nya dengan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuk nya yang terasa pegal.

"Kenapa kalian masuk kamar begitu saja, eump? Eomma kan sudah bilang, jika ada apa-apa kalian ketuk pintu dulu."

"Eomma~ dali tadi Minhyun dan Hyunmin sudah ketuk pintu nya, tapi eomma sama appa..." Minhyun tak melanjutkan kalimat nya tatkala ia melirik sang oppa dengan ekor matanya. Minhyun kembali menatap eomma nya kikuk. Menyadari bahwa putri nya sudah mulai mengerti karena terlalu sering memergoki kelakuan pervert appa nya, Sungmin berdiri dan menarik kedua anak nya keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat betapa sering kedua anak kembarnya itu memergoki dirinya sedang ehm.. 'bermesraan' bersama Sungmin.

"Kyu~" tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. "Lain kali sebelum kau tidur kunci dulu pintunya!" Kyuhyun mejilat lidah nya mendengar saran Sungmin dan melihat wajah nya yang memerah. "YA! YA! YA! Jangan pasang wajah pervert seperti itu! Cepat sana mandi! Bukankah sekarang kau masih harus bekerja?"

"Arraseo, nyonya Cho~" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Untuk sarapan kali ini, mian ne eomma hanya bisa membuatkan roti isi coklat untuk sarapan kalian..." sesal Sungmin pada kedua anak nya. Hyunmin dan Minhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian Sungmin mengusap kepala kedua anak kembarnya sayang.

"Morning chagi-ya~" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Kyuhyun hendak mencium bibir plum Sungmin, namun sebelum semua itu terjadi Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun. "Aww— kenapa kau mencubit pinggang ku chagi? Appo~"

"Isshh.. cepat sana sarapan! Jangan berbuat macam-macam! Apa kau tak bisa menahan hasrat mu untuk tak mencium ku? Disini ada anak-anak bodoh!" marah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Minhyun terkikik pelan mendengar sang eomma yang memarahi appa nya karena sifat pervert nya. Lain hal nya dengan Hyunmin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, tak apa kan jika sarapan hari ini hanya dengan roti isi coklat saja?"

"Selagi yang membuat nya kau, semua tak masalah chagi... lagi pula, sekarang kan kau sedang hamil! Tak perlu banyak beraktivitas, membuat makanan yang simple-simple saja agar kau tak lelah." Kyuhyun meraih roti isi coklat buatan Sungmin dan langsung memakan nya.

"Eomma~" panggil Hyunmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Hyunmin dan tersenyum. "Wae, chagi?" Hyunmin melirik sekilas perut Sungmin yang membuncit kemudian kembali menatap wajah cantik eomma nya. "Apa adik kecil sudah makan?" Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putra nya. Sepertinya Hyunmin memang lebih antusias atas kehadiran calon adik nya dibandingkan dengan Minhyun. Sungmin melihat ke arah Minhyun yang masih asyik dengan roti isi coklatnya, kemudian ia beralih menatap Hyunmin yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya tentang keadaan calon adik nya.

"Mmp, adik kecil belum makan..." jawab Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut putranya.

"Chagi-ya, kau belum sarapan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya pelan. "Kenapa kau belum sarapan, eoh? Anak kita harus mendapatkan nutrisi dari makanan yang dimakan oleh eomma nya chagi.. kajja, sarapan dulu!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan beralih duduk di dekat Sungmin. Ia mulai menyuapi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Setiap harinya Sungmin selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan suami yang sangat perhatian kepada nya. Sungmin mengunyah pelan roti yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Melihat selai coklat yang belepotan di sudut bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Sungmin dan—

"APPA! Kajja kita berangkat!" teriakan Minhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari yang cerah ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya frustasi karena lagi-lagi kesempatan emas nya untuk mencium Sungmin harus gagal. Minhyun turun dari kursi nya dengan bibir yang di-pout kan, sangat persis seperti Sungmin jika sedang kesal, diikuti oleh Hyunmin di belakang nya.

Sungmin menatap heran Minhyun yang pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kemudian ia beralih membenarkan dasi yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Chagi-ya, wae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin pelan, wajah Sungmin terlihat murung sekarang. Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikiran nya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum, hanya untuk beberapa detik saja dan kemudian wajah Sungmin kembali murung. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatap wajah tampan nya saja dari pada terus-terusan menatap dasi yang sudah terpasang rapih.

"Katakan.. ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, namun sepertinya Sungmin enggan menjawab. Ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari dagu nya. Kemudian Sungmin meraih tas kantor Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan nya pada sang empunya.

"Jangan kerja terlalu lama ne Kyu... cepat pulang~" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin sayang. "Kau merindukan ku? Aku pasti akan pulang cepat." Sungmin balas tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan posisi Sungmin terus memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Appa! Pplai~" teriak Hyunmin dan Minhyun secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun melirik kedua anak nya sekilas dan kembali menatap Sungmin. Ia membungkuk kan sedikit badan nya guna mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan perut buncit Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap perut Sungmin sayang. "Dengan baby, appa berangkat kerja dulu ne! Ingat, jaga eomma mu baik-baik! Jangan membuat repot, arrachi? Chu~" Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin cukup lama hingga jeritan kesal Minhyun membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan menuju mobil, tentunya setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat bibir plum nan memabuk kan milik Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan kedua anak nya tengah berada di dalam mobil. Lampu merah menyala membuat mobil Kyuhyun harus berhenti sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja ada suatu kejanggalan yang membuat perasaan nya sedikit kurang nyaman. Melihat sikap Minhyun pada Sungmin saat sebelum hamil dan kini Sungmin hamil, sedikit berbeda. Sikap dan sifa evil nya mungkin masih ada, hanya saja Minhyun yang sekarang terlihat lebih cuek terhadap Sungmin. Apa Minhyun tak suka dengan kehadiran calon adik nya? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya cepat menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk tentang sikap Minhyun pada Sungmin. Ada baiknya jika ia langsung saja menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Minhyun.

"Minhyun-ah?"

"Ne, appa?"

"Apa kau senang akan mempunyai adik?" Minhyun yang semula sedang memain-mainkan botol minuman yang tergantung di lehernya, kini berhenti dan diam sejenak. Minhyun kembali memainkan botol minuman nya dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan appa nya. Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut putri nya, hingga suara klakson mobil yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun membuatnya harus melupakan pertanyaan nya kepada Minhyun karena lampu merah kini digantikan oleh lampu hijau. Mungkin ada baik nya jika Kyuhyun menanyakan nya lagi dirumah.

Mobil Kyuhyun terus berjalan melewati beberapa bangunan hingga kini mobil nya berhenti disebuah taman kanak-kanak. "Belajar yang baik arrachi? Jangan membuat masalah dengan teman kalian ok?"

"Arrachi appa~" jawab Hyunmin dan Minhyun bersamaan. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil setelah sebelumnya memberi ucapan 'selamat jalan' berupa ciuman di pipi kanan oleh Hyunmin dan di pipi kiri oleh Minhyun.

.

.

.

"Ne eomma~ arraseo... jika terjadi sesuatu aku pasti akan meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun. Eomma tenang saja."

_'...'_

"Nado saranghaeyo eomma... annyeong~pip—"

"Hhh~" Sungmin menghela nafas nya lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Selama 3 jam ia harus melayani telepon masuk dari eomma Kyuhyun yang sangat overprotective. Bahkan eomma nya sendiri tak se-overprotective eomma nya Kyuhyun. Selain lelah, ia juga haus karena terlalu banyak berbicara. Eomma nya Kyuhyun menyuruh nya bercerita tentang keadaan kedua anaknya juga calon anak nya yang masih berada di dalam perut Sungmin. Selain itu juga Sungmin dipaksa menceritakan keseharian Kyuhyun dirumah. Bahkan hal yang seharusnya tak ia ceritakan pun tadi terpaksa harus diceritakan. Yakni perasaan nya saat 'bercinta' dengan Kyuhyun. Eomma nya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tau semua yang terjadi diantara Sungmin dengan putranya. Dari pada terus-terus an membayang kan betapa protective nya eomma Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Hhh~" ia mendesah lega. Kemudian Sungmin membuka pintu lemari es nya untuk melihat ada apa di dalam nya. Hanya ada sayur-mayur, buah apel, susu kotak, cake coklat, dan berbagai macam soft drink. Sungmin mem-pout kan bibir nya kesal. Tak ada satupun makanan atau minuman yang ia inginkan saat ini. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah ruang tv dan meraih ponsel nya yang tergeletak di sofa. Dicari sebuah nama di dalam kontak ponsel nya, hingga ia menemukan nama _'My Evil Husband'_. Suara sambungan telepon mulai terdengar. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukan sebelah kakinya dengan lantai rumah nya karena merasa Kyuhyun terlalu lama untuk menjawab telepon darinya.

_"Yeoboseyo cha—"_

"YA! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon nya? Sedang apa kau? Apa kau sedang di kantor? Apa sekretaris-sekretaris sexy di kantor mu sedang ber-pose menggoda di depan mata mu, eoh?"

_"Mwoya? Kau ini bicara apa Ming? Aku memang sedang berada di kantor. Aku lama mengangkat telepon dari mu karena aku sedang meeting sekarang, bukan karena ada sekretaris-sekretaris sexy itu!"_

"Sekretaris-sekretaris 'itu'? Ah~ jadi benar ya jika di kantor mu terdapat sekretaris-sekretaris sexy?! Padahal tadi aku hanya menebaknya saja. Pantas saja kau selalu pulang malam dari kantor! Ternyata kau selalu berselingkuh dengan sekretaris sexy kantor mu itu!"

_"B-bukan begitu Ming... k-kau salah paham! A-aku—"_

"Jika kau memang benar tak berselingkuh, CEPAT PULANG DAN BAWAKAN AKU CAKE STRAWBERRY PEDAS MANIS, SUSU STRAWBERRY RASA BULGOGI, TUMIS UDANG SAUS VANILLA STRAWBERRY DAN BULGOGI RASA SUSU STRAWBERRY!"

_"MWOYA? Makanan macam apa semua itu? Apa kau tak salah menyebutkan makanan? Mana ada orang yang menjual makanan dengan rasa seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi Ming?"_ tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sarat akan kebingungan.

"Siapa bilang tak ada eoh? Kau belum mencoba nya Cho-Kyu-hyun-sshi!"

_"T-tapi, bagaimana aku mendapatkan nya?"_

"PIKIRKAN SAJA SENDIRI! A-KU LA-PAR!"

_"Tapi—_pipp—_"_ Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Di luar ruangan meeting, telihat Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut nya frustasi. Ini semua seperti de javu. De javu dari kejadian saat Sungmin sedang hamil Hyunmin dan Minhyun. Kyuhyun memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku celana nya. Ia kembali memasuki ruang meeting dengan sedikit kikuk. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan menatap Kyuhyun heran. Ia menghampiri Zhoumi yang notabene adalah sekretaris pribadi andalan nya. Kyuhyun membisikan beberapa kata yang menbuat mata Zhoumi membulat lebar.

"Mmp, jeongmal mianhamnida sebelumnya.. saya tak bisa berlama-lama untuk memimpin meeting kali ini, ada beberapa hal mendadak yang harus saya kerjakan. Penjelasan selanjutnya dalam meeting ini semua akan dijelaskan oleh saudara Zhoumi. Untuk itu, saya mohon pamit. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan meeting dan sedikit berlari menuju parkiran kantor. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Buru-buru Kyuhyun melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mobil nya terus melaju melewati beberapa kedai. Entah refleks atau apa, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menge-rem mobil nya tatkala ekor matanya melihat sebuah cake shop. Ia menepikan mobil nya ke pinggir jalan tepat di depan cake shop incaran nya. Ia turun dari mobil dan buru-buru memasuki cake shop tersebut.

KLING!

"Annyeonghaseyo~ apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" sapa petugas cake shop ramah. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat sekilas beberapa cake yang berada di dalam kotak kaca. Namun, ia tak menemukan cake yang Sungmin minta. Kyuhyun melirik petugas cake shop itu sedikit kikuk. "Mmp, begini.. apa di cake shop ini pelanggan bisa memesan dan minta dibuatkan cake sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan?"

"Tentu saja tuan, apapun pesanan pelanggan akan kami buatkan dengan senang hati dan dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin untuk menghindari rasa bosan karena harus menunggu lama." Jawab petugas itu dengan nada sangat ramah.

"Mmp, begini bisakah saya memesan cake strawberry rasa pedas manis?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat petugas cake shop tersebut menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Ne?"

"Eump, istri ku sedang hamil dan dia tiba-tiba saja meminta ku untuk membelikan nya cake strawberry rasa pedas manis itu. Tolong lah aku..." pinta Kyuhyun penuh harap. Petugas cake shop itu terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar. Kami usahakan untuk membuatnya dengan waktu yang tak terlalu lama."

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. Nampak raut wajah khawatir ketika ingat bahwa Sungmin pasti menunggu nya di rumah. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kan jari-jarinya pada permukaan kaca.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini dia pesanan anda tuan. Cake strawbeery dengan rasa pedas manis." Senyuman mengembang begitu saja saat petugas cake shop membawakan hasil pesanan nya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompet nya.

"Ini, gomawoyo~ dan ambilah kembalian nya. Annyeong.." Kyuhyun membawa cake yang Sungmin mau ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalan kan nya lagi. Masih ada tiga pesanan Sungmin yang harus ia beli. Kini mobil nya berhenti di sebuah restaurant sea food. Kyuhyun mulai melangkah kan kakinya masuk ke dalam restaurant. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan seorang kasir, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik restaurant tersebut datang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangan nya kesini untuk dibuat kan tumis udang saus vanilla straweberry kepada sang pemilik restaurant. Setelah mendengarkan cerita mengenai keinginan istrinya, sang pemilik restaurant pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk menunggu pesanan nya.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pemilik restaurant kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kotak berisikan pesanan milik Kyuhyun.

"Ini dia tumis udang saus vanilla strawberry pesanan anda. Silahkan melakukan pembayaran di kasir, tuan.." Sang pemilik restaurant menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima kotak tersebut dengan senyuman yang semakin merekah. "Jeongmal gomawoyo." Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arah kasih dan kembali mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar won dan menyerahkan nya pada kasir.

Kyuhyun kembali pada perjalanan nya mencari dua pesanan yang belum ia dapatkan. Kini mobilnya berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kedai itu dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. "Annyeong~ bisakah aku memesan susu strawberry rasa bulgogi dan bulgogi rasa susu strawberry?"

.

.

.

"Aisshh.. mana evil pervert itu?!" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Ia melirik jam dinding dan pintu depan secara bergantian.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ah~ pasti evil pervert itu!" Sungmin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu depan yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan Sungmin amat sangat yakin bahwa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah suaminya yang selalu ia sebut dengan sebutan evil pervert, yakni Cho Kyuhyun. "Berani-beraninya ia berselingkuh dengan sekretaris-sekretaris nya di kantor! Ishh..."

"YA! PERGI SANA! DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH! AKU TAK MAU ME—"

CEKLEK

"—lihat mu lagi..." Sungmin menghentikan amarah nya tatkala pintu terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok malaikat imut dengan botol minuman yang tergantung di leher masing-masing dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar. Menandakan bahwa mereka akan menangis kapan saja.

"Hikksss..." isakan pertama sukses keluar dari bibir mungil Hyunmin. Sungmin merutuki kebodohan dirinya atas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Susah payah Sungmin berjongkok di depan kedua anak nya, mencoba mesejajar kan tinggi nya dengan tinggi kedua anak kembarnya.

"M-mianhae ne chagi-ya.. eomma tak bermaksud berkata se—"

"HUWAAA~~~" tangisan princess Minhyun pun meledak begitu saja. Hyunmin yang semula terisak kini menghentikan isakan nya karena kaget dengan ledakan tangis Minhyun. Namun detik berikutnya, Hyunmin kembali melanjutkan isakan nya yang sempat terhenti menjadi sebuah tangisan, namun tak sedahsyat tangisan Minhyun. "Eomma~ huweee~~"

"Omo! Bagaimana ini?!" Sungmin menjadi panik seketika. Semua ini gara-gara Kyuhyun! Andai saja Kyuhyun tak telat mengangkat telepon dari Sungmin, mungkin sekarang kedua malaikat nya tak akan menangis. Sungmin kembali berdiri dan melihat keadaan di luar rumah nya. Ia pun meraih kedua tangan anak nya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Huwaa~ hikss.."

"Huuu~uuu~" Sungmin mendudukan kedua anak nya di atas sofa. Kemudian Sungmin menciumi puncak kepala anak nya secara bergantian. Tak puas hanya dengan mencium kedua anak nya, Sungmin kini memeluk kedua anak nya erat. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kedua anak nya itu. Lama Sungmin memeluk kedua anak nya hingga kini tak terdengar isakan dari kedua anak nya. Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan pelukan nya dan menatap wajah kedua anak nya yang kini tertidur pulas secara bergantian. Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan terus-terus an merutuki kesalahan nya. Ia mengusap pipi Hyunmin sayang, dan kini beralih mengusap pipi Minhyun. Sedikit lama Sungmin saat mengusap pipi Minhyun, entah apa yang membuat nya seperti itu. Hanya saja... Sungmin merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang perlu Sungmin ketahui tentang putri nya yang satu ini. Perlahan, Sungmin pun ikut menutup kedua matanya dan mulai tertidur di atas sofa bersama kedua anak nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah nya dengan peluh keringat yang mengalir di dahi nya, namun tak kunjung satu orang pun membukakan pintu nya. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah nya berharap Sungmin segera membuka kan pintu untuk kepulangan nya. "Apa aku masuk saja ya?!" bodoh nya Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini rumah nya sendiri? Setidak nya, jika memang tak ada yang membukakan pintu, ia bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah nya selagi pintu rumah nya memang tak dikunci.

"Aku pulang~" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan alis nya bingung saat ia masuk dan tak mendapatkan sautan apapun dari penghuni rumah. Apa Sungmin nya benar-benar marah? Diliriknya jam dinding yang terus memutarkan jarum jam nya. Suasana rumah terasa sepi, tak ada suara tawa dari kedua anak nya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari para penghuni rumah ke ruang televisi. Bibir nya tiba-tiba melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tatkala melihat tiga malaikat yang sangat ia cintai sedang tidur dengan pulas nya. Ditatap nya satu per satu wajah malaikat nya itu. Semua nya terlihat polos. Kyuhyun meletak kan beberapa kantong plastik yang berisikan makanan pesanan Sungmin di atas meja yang tak jauh dari sofa. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan ketiga malaikat nya dan memutuskan untuk memindahkan tubuh kedua anak nya yang sedang tertidur ke dalam kamar mereka satu per satu. Setelah nya, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri sofa dimana terdapat Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas sofa. Diusap nya peluh yang keluar dari dahi Sungmin sayang. Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Matanya perlahan beralih menatap perut buncit Sungmin. Tangan nya mulai mengelus perut buncit Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar.

"Kau sungguh indah Ming.. aku sangat beruntung karena Tuhan telah memberikan kepercayaan terhadap ku untuk membina rumah tangga bersama mu." Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus perut buncit Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Sungmin. Dikecup nya bibir plump Sungmin dengan lembut. Entah ini kebiasaan Kyuhyun atau apa, ia mulai melumat bibir atas Sungmin lembut, mencoba menyesapi rasa manis yang terkandung dalam bibir tersebut. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dalam tidur nya saat merasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengerjai bibir nya.

"Eungghh..." Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan lenguhan Sungmin yang mulai terdengar. Sungmin mulai membuka mata nya secara perlahan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap asyik melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian. Sungmin membelalakan matanya lebar saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang melumat bibir nya. Sungmin berniat berontak, namun Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan nya. Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya bisa menikmati lumatan Kyuhyun yang memabukkan. Tib-tiba saja, Sungmin jadi teringat bahwa seharusnya sekarang ia marah, bukan nya malah membiarkan si evil pervert ini menikmati bibir plump nya. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Sungmin menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan kakinya yang terbebas.

"Kyaa~ aww—" Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang, kepalanya membentur meja yang tak jauh dari sofa. Sungmin bangkit dari sofa dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak menikmati lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan cara menggosok-gosok bibir nya dengan punggung tangan nya.

"Chagi-ya~ kenapa kau seperti ini eoh? Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba bangkit dari rasa sakit yang melanda bokong dan kepala nya.

"Dasar tukang selingkuh! Apa kau tak sadar jika aku sedang marah eoh?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang di sangar-sangar kan.

"M-mwo? Tukang selingkuh katamu? Ya! Lihatlah apa yang kubawakan untuk mu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk beberapa kantong plastik yang disimpan di atas meja dekat sofa. Dan semua kantong plastik itu berisikan semua pesanan Sungmin.

"Aku rela tak mengikuti meeting hari ini dan pergi meninggalkan meeting begitu saja hanya demi kau Ming! Apa kau tak menghargai hasil jerih payah ku untuk mendapat kan makanan-makanan aneh ini eoh?" seketika itu pula, raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sedih mendengarkan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sedih dan mulai mengusap perut yang terdapat jabang bayi di dalam nya.

"Kau dengar itu baby? Appa mu bilang makanan-makanan yang tadi 'kita' pesan adalah makanan-makanan aneh! Hikss... dia juga hikss... marah karena ha-harus hikss.. meninggalkan meeting nya da-daripada hikss.. membelikan makanan untuk kita berdua hikss.." air mata Sungmin mulai berjatuhan begitu saja. Kyuhyun yang melihat nya menjadi serba salah. Sungguh, tak ada sedikit pun niatan untuk membuat Sungmin menangis. Hanya saja... Kyuhyun ingin agar Sungmin menghargai hasil jerih payah nya barang sedikit saja. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan tubuh nya untuk memeluk Sungmin. Namun Sungmin menjauhkan sedikit tubuh nya saat Kyuhyun hendak memeluk nya. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia langsung menyerah dan mengalah begitu saja. Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan tubuh nya dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae chagi-ya... aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! Sungguh.. aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu... juga calon anak kita..." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan cara menciumnya dan mengelus perut Sungmin sayang. Sungmin akhirnya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Entah apa yang membuat mood nya berubah-ubah begitu saja, yang jelas sekarang ia ingin menangis. Mungkinkah bawaan bayi yang ada di dalam perut nya? Entahlah...

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini langit berwarna orange menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore. Sungmin kini sudah tak menangis lagi, sekarang ia hanya diam sambil memeluk Kyuhyun manja. Sungmin mulai memaninkan jari-jari lentik nya di dada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengusap-ngusap rambut Sungmin sayang. Sebenarnya sekarang Kyuhyun bingung, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungmin? Sampai detik ini Sungmin belum menjelaskan sepatah kata pun terhadap nya.

"Kyu~" akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedikit mendongkak kan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Mana makanan yang tadi ku pesan?" tanya Sungmin dengan imut nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggigit batang hidung Sungmin saking gemas nya. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari pinggang nya dan meraih semua kantong plastik yang tadi sempat ia simpan di atas meja. Kyuhyun menyerahkan semua kantong plastik itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima kantong-kantong plastik itu dengan mata yang berbinar bagaikan seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang dibelikan mainan terbaru oleh orang tuanya. Namun, mata berbinarnya hilang seketika, bibir nya mulai di-pout kan. Ciri khas seorang Lee Sungmin saat sedang merasa kesal. Sungmin melipat kedua tangan nya di dada seraya melirik makanan-makanan yang tadi di pesan nya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Sungmin melirik sekilas makanan-makanan itu dan mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie ini bagaimana sih? Makanan nya sudah dingin! Aku tak mau memakan nya!"

"MWOYA?" seruan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sempurna. What the? Apa-apaan ini? Hasil jerih payah nya untuk mendapatkan makanan-makanan 'langka' ini tak dihargai sedikit pun? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Sungmin? Jelas saja makanan nya dingin mengingat betapa lama nya jangka waktu Kyuhyun dalam mendapatkan makanan yang satu dengan makanan selanjutnya. Ditambah lagi insiden Sungmin yang menangis hingga sore hari ini. Dan sekarang, sore sudah berganti malam! Kyuhyun masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya lengkap. Ia rela bersusah payah mendapatkan makanan yang sedang diinginkan oleh istri tercinta nya hingga ia lelah seperti ini, karena semua ini ia lakukan hanya untuk istrinya dan calon bayi dalam perut istrinya! Semua ini karena Kyuhyun amat sangat mencintai Sungmin. Selama pencarian makanan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya karena ia berpikir rasa lelah nya akan terbayarkan saat Sungmin memakan pesanan makanan nya dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyuman yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa akan apa yang dinamakan 'lelah'.

Dan sekarang, beberapa detik yang lalu Sungmin mengatakan bahwa makanan nya sekarang sudah dingin! Dan parahnya lagi, ia bilang bahwa ia TAK MAU MEMAKAN MAKANAN NYA! Author tekankan sekali lagi, TAK MA-U ME-MA-KAN-NYA! Jelas?

"Kenapa Kyunnie malah diam? Cepat buang makanan itu!" perintah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahwa jerih payah nya tidak dihargai sama sekali.

"Chagi-ya, jika makanan nya dibuang nanti mubazir. Kau tau? Aku mendapatkan makanan itu dengan susah payah dan tidak dengan uang yang sedikit." Kyuhyun mencoba menahan emosinya, ia mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"Ah~ jadi kau tidak ikhlas membelikan makanan yang aku dan bayi ku inginkan?"

"Bayi kita Ming! Bayi kita!" ralat Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Sungmin barusan yang bahwa calon bayi yang ada di dalam perut Sungmin adalah bayi mereka berdua.

"Lagi pula bukan nya aku tak ikhlas atau apa, hanya saja apa kau tak sadar? Apa kau tak kasihan? Diluaran sana banyak orang-orang yang tak seberuntung kita! Banyak dari mereka yang kesulitan mencari uang untuk mereka makan! Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka! Untuk mengisi perut mereka dikala mereka merasa lapar! Kita mungkin bisa makan setiap kita lapar, tapi bagi mereka yang kurang beruntung? Jangankan makan setiap mereka merasa lapar, untuk makan satu hari pun mereka belum tentu bisa! Ka—"

"Arra...arra..." Sungmin mengambil semua makan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar nya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggung Sungmin dengan bingung!"

"YA! Cho Sungmin! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara, hey!" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar nya.

"Aku akan memakan makanan ini di kamar ku, bodoh!" Sungmin balas berteriak di ambang pintu, detik berikutnya ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pintu yang dibanting keras.

"Aiisshh..." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Sungmin membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, ia merasa bahwa otak nya kini bagaikan bom yang siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas nya sebentar, ia sedikit menutup layar laptop nya dan membalikan arah kursinya menjadi menghadap Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah di atas ranjang. Sungmin terlihat melepaskan earphone nya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

"Waeyo Ming?"

"Ung~ aku... aku... baru saja menonton film porno gay! Tolong aku Kyu~" rengek Sungmin dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan keadaan Sungmin menyeringai setan dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"ngghhh~" lenguh Sungmin saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang dingin menggenggam juniornya. Kyuhyun memijat dan mengurut junior Sungmin sampai junior Sungmin benar-benar tegang dan pangkal junior nya berubah menjadi merah. Kyuhyun menatap ekspresi penuh kenikmatan di wajah Sungmin.

"You like it, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"umm~...enghhh~" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil terus mengurut junior Sungmin, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir Sungmin. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya sampai Sungmin mengerang karena bibirnya berdarah. Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Meliuk-liukkan lidahnya untuk menjangkau seluruh isi di dalam rongga basah Sungmin. Lidahnya melilit lidah Sungmin dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Tak ingin tangan nya menganggur, Kyuhyun menggerak kan tangan nya untuk mengingkap dress house yang Sungmin kenakan. Dielus nya paha mulus sang istri dengan gerakan seductive.

"Mmmpphh.. ngghhh..." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang kini tengah melanda tubuh nya. Bosan mengelus paha Sungmin, kini Kyuhyun beralih mengelus selangkangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniat menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam belahan pantat Sungmin, namun—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

_"APPA!"_

Duk! Duk! Duk!

_"EOMMA~"_

_"YA! BUKA PINTU NYA APPA PELVET!"_ jeritan demi jeritan 4 oktav membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerang kesal.

"Isshhh... dasar bocah!" desis Kyuhyun sebal.

"K-Kyuhh.. bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanya saat namja manis itu mendorong tubuh nya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aktivitas nya.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

_"Eomma~ huweeee~"_

"Kyu..."

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Cepat urus mereka!" seru Sungmin sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan hasrat sex nya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" Sungmin tak langsung menjawab, ia malah membuka laci meja di pinggir ranjang nya.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan nya dengan ini." Ucap Sungmin seraya mengambil sebuah vibrator dan nipple message yang selalu digunakan Kyuhyun terhadap nya jika sedang ingin menggunakan sex toys saat berhubungan intim.

"Arraseo..." Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Sungmin.

CEKLEK

"Appa, mana eomma?" tanya Hyunmin saat mendapati sang appa keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar nya dengan Sungmin rapat, guna merahasiakan keadaan Sungmin dari anak-anak nya.

"Eomma sedang tidur. Kajja! Kita nonton tv saja ok?!" tawar Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hyunmin dan dibalas dengan tatapan curiga oleh Minhyun. Kyuhyun memegang tangan kecil Hyunmin dan Minhyun untuk membawa kedua anak nya ke ruang tv.

"Eh? Wae?" heran Kyuhyun saat Minhyun menghempaskan tangan nya. Minhyun terlihat kesal, terlihat dari bibir nya yang di-pout kan dan kedua tangan nya yang dilipat di depan kedua dada nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lelah. Putri nya yang satu ini memang peka terhadap keadaan.

"Aigo~ Minhyun sedang kesal, hmp? Apa yang membuat mu kesal chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tadi Minhyun dengal suala eomma! Apa yang appa lakukan, eoh?" tanya balik Minhyun dengan nada yang sangat sinis. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah atas kepekaan Minhyun terhadap tindakan mesum yang dilakukan nya bersama Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang anak eomma sudah rapih dan wangi!" seru Sungmin senang melihat anak-anak nya yang kini berdiri saling bergandengan tangan dengan penampilan yang rapih dan aroma yang wangi. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin mencubit kedua buah hati nya dengan sangat kencang. Kedua buah hatinya kini benar-benar imut. Lihatlah mereka! Tangan yang saling bergandengan, botol minuman yang tergantung di leher mereka masing-masing, bibir plump merah seperti Sungmin, dan jangan lupa mata innocent yang menatap Sungmin penuh cinta. Sungmin benar-benar ber-syukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan nya dua malaikat kecil untuk mewarnai kehidupan nya bersama Kyuhyun. Dan satu malaikat lain nya masih berada dalam perut Sungmin.

"Di sekolah nanti kalian jangan nakal ne! Belajar yang benar, arrachi?"

"Ne, arrachi eomma~" Hyunmin dan Minhyun mengangguk imut dengan senyuman manis andalan mereka. Membuat Sungmin dengan gemas mencium kedua pipi bulat buah hatinya karena tak tahan lagi akan ke-imut an yang dimiliki Hyunmin dan Minhyun. Kedua bocah itu balas mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai merapihkan beberapa dokumen pada tas nya. Hyunmin dan Minhyun hanya mengangguk seraya berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin ikut berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, sebagai seorang istri yang baik, Sungmin mencoba merapihkan kembali dasi yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin merasa sakit pada bagian perut nya hingga dengan tak sengaja Sungmin mencengkram dasi yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Gwaenchanayo chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"A-appo Kyu!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin kuat. Sungmin balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat sambil memegangi perut nya dengan sebelah tangan nya.

"M-ming?"

"Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan Kyu!" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar, jantung nya berdegup kencang dari biasanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh berat Sungmin menuju mobil nya.

"Appa~" panggil Hyunmin panik, lain hal nya dengan Minhyun yang kini hanya menatap tubuh sang eomma dalam gendongan appa nya.

"Cepat ke mobil! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! Kajja! Kajja!" seru Kyuhyun panik. Hyunmin dan Minhyun hanya menurut dan ikut berlari mengejar langkah appa nya menuju mobil. Hyunmin masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Sungmin yang sengaja ditempatkan oleh Kyuhyun di kursi belakang. Dan yang terakhir masuk ke dalam mobil adalah Minhyun, lalu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobil nya dan sesegera mungkin melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Ngghh.. appoyo!" Kyuhyun melihat keadaan Sungmin melalui kaca spion mobil nya. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Tangan nya sampai bergetar dan nafas nya pun berubah menjadi berburu.

"Hiiksss... eomma~" Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambut nya saat ini juga tatkala isakan Hyunmin masuk ke dalam gendang telinga nya.

"Ahh... cepat Kyu! APPO!"

"HUWAAA~ EOMMA~~" demi musuh terberat dalam permainan starcraft dalam psp nya, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jika dirinya ingin menjambak rambut nya sampai botak saat Sungmin menjerit kesakitan dan Minhyun sang putri yang memiliki suara tinggi mengeluarkan tangisan dahsyat nya.

.

.

.

"Hikkss.. appa~"

"Ne eomma, aku sangat membutuhkan kalian semua! Ne, ne... tolong suruh Ahra noona untuk merapihkan barang-barang dirumah ku, suruh juga noona untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Sungminnie sekarang ne eomma! Ne... ne.. jangan lupa suruh noona untuk mengunci pintunya eomma! Noona orang nya pelupa. Ne, ne... gomawo ne eomma! Aku menunggu mu disini. Annyeong~pipp—" Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telpon nya dengan sang eomma. Ia berjalan dan berjongkok di hadapan Hyunmin dan Minhyun yang tenga terduduk sambil terisak menangisi sang eomma yang tak kunjung keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Appa~ huweeee~" Minhyun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Begitu pun dengan Hyunmin. Kyuhyun mengusap kedua kepala anak nya sayang. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menjadi sosok appa yang baik.

"Ssstt... gwaenchana~ eomma baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Tapi kenapa lama appa~ hikss... mana eomma? Hikss..."

"Minhyun mau masuk ke dalam appa~ huweee~ eomma~"

Ting!

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangan nya ke arah lampu ruang operasi yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tak lama, sosok namja ber-jas putih pun keluar dari dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan anak nya dan berjalan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"B-bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok? Apa mereka selamat? Mereka baik-baik saja kan? Anak ku berjenis kelamin apa dok? Namja? Yeoja? Setengah namja atau setengah yeoja? Apa anak ku hanya satu dok? Jika iya, kenapa anak ku tak berjumlah sebelas dok?" speechless. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan sang dokter adalah speechless. Dokter tersebut tersenyum kikuk saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menatap dirinya penuh tanya, begitu pun dengan dua bocah di samping kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun yang sama-sama memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti appa nya terhadap dokter tersebut.

"Tenanglah tuan Cho, istri anda baik-baik saja. Dan anak anda—"

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Anda tak perlu mengeluarkan kata 'mereka' tuan. Anak anda hanya satu, dan dia namja tuan. Selamat atas kelahiran anggota keluarga baru anda. Saya permisi dulu." Khuhyun diam terpaku meskipun kini sudah tak ada dokter lagi dihadapan nya.

"Appa~" Hyunmin menarik-narik ujung jas Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap terdiam.

"Appa~" kini giliran Minhyun yang menarik-narik ujung jas Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, membuat kedua bocah itu ketakutan akan keadaan appa nya. Namun detik berikut nya, Kyuhyun menarik Hyunmin dan Minhyun ke dalam dekapan nya, dan mengangkat kedua tubuh bocah itu sekaligus.

"Kalian punya adik baru~~~"

.

.

.

"Minnie? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo makan kue nya~" tanya nyonya Cho yang melihat cucu nya hanya diam saja. Minhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namun nyonya Cho tak menyerah begitu saja, ia mengambil kue di depan Minhyun dan mencoba untuk menyuapi Minhyun. Namun Minhyun malah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, menghindari kue yang hendak menyentuh mulut nya.

"Shileo glandma~" nyonya Cho menghela nafas nya lelah. Ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk bersama Sungmin di sebuah sofa dengan dikelilingi beberapa keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang ingin bermain-main dengan bayi Sungmin yang bernama Sunghyun.

"Kyu~" panggil nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebagai respon.

"Sepertinya kau perlu bicara dengan Minhyun." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan melirik ke arah Minhyun yang memisahkan diri dari keramaian.

"Arraseo eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengerti dengan keadaan Minhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan duduk disamping yeoja cantik itu.

"Hey cantik! Gwaenchana eoh?" Minhyun hanya diam, tak menjawab atau pun merespon godaan sang appa yang kini mencolek-colek dagu nya.

"Oh ayolah chagi~ waeyo eoh? Kenapa hari ini putri appa yang cantik ini terlihat murung, eoh? Katakan pada appa, kajja!" seru Kyuhyun. Minhyun menolehkan pandangan nya ke arah sang appa.

"Apa eomma dan appa sayang pada Minnie?"

"Kau ini bicara apa chagi? Tentu saja chagi, eomma dan appa sayang pada Minnie dan Hyunnie."

"Meskipun sudah ada Sunghyun? Apa eomma dan appa masih tetap sayang." Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan putrinya ini. Ia tau apa yang telah membuat Minhyun murung seperti ini. Kecemburuan antar sodara?

"Minnie putri appa yang sangat cantik, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Eomma dan appa akan selalu menyayangi Minnie, Hyunnie dan juga Sunghyun. Kalian bertiga anak eomma dan appa. Sudah pasti appa dan eomma menyayangi kalian bertiga selama nya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Minhyun memastikan.

"Ne."

"Yakso?"

"Ne, yakso! Sudah ne, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi, sekarang Minnie coba lihat Sunghyun. Dia begitu menggemaskan seperti Minnie!"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, jeongmalyo~ cepat sana lihat adik baru mu." Minhyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk kan kepalanya imut. Ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menggendong Sunghyun. Terlihat Minhyun mulai meraba pipi Sunghyun dengan hati-hati. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati sang suami yang tengah memberikan kode kepanya agar Sungmin datang menghampiri nya.

"Eomma, tolong gendong Sunghyun sebentar ne." Pinta Sungmin pada nyonya Lee yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias oleh nya. Sungmin menyerahkan tubuh mungil Sunghyun pada nyonya Lee, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan duduk bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Minhyun khawatir jika kita tak akan menyayangi nya lagi setelah kau melahirkan Sunghyun." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Ne, ia benar-benar takut jika kita tak akan menyayangi nya lagi." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang lalu mengecup nya sekilas.

"Cho Sungmin..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mendongkak kan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelukan nya.

"Gomawo untuk semua nya. Aku tak tau harus membalas nya dengan apa, tapi... sungguh aku mencintai mu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan mu dalam hidup ku. Aku benar-benar mencintai mu, kemarin, hari ini, esok dan seterus nya hingga ajal memisahkan kita aku akan selalu mencintai mu. Sungguh! Kau dan ketiga buah hati kita adalah anugerah terindah yang kudapat kan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Nado Kyu... nado gomawo karena kau telah menerima ku dalam kehidupan mu, gomawo karena kau sudah menjadi seorang appa yang baik bagi anak-anak kita. Saranghae~"

Chu~

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun balas mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir atas Sungmin. Tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin guna memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok yeoja mungil dan sesosok yeoja dewasa kini tengah saling berbisik dan menyiapkan sebuah ponsel untuk memotret kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

KLIK!

Satu foto mereka dapatkan. Kedua yeoja itu tertawa pelan. Kalian tau siapa kedua yeoja itu? Siapa lagi jika bukan Ahra dan Minhyun.

"Apa yang kalian perlbuat?" tanya Hyunmin tak suka saat memergoki yeosaeng dan ahjumma nya yang tengah mencuri gambar appa dan eomma nya.

"Isshh... jangan belisik Hyunnie oppa! Nanti bisa ketahuan!" seru Minhyun membuat pipi Hyunmin menjadi bersemu merah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Minhyun memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'Hyunnie oppa'. Ini adalah keajaiban yang sudah lama dinanti-nanti oleh Hyunmin. Dan ia amat senang sekarang karena keajaiban itu akhirnya datang juga.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Sequel of KyuMin Family~

Semoga suka~

Gomawo bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk **Review** ff abal ini xD

Mianhae untuk segala kekurangan dan kelebihan nya.

Kritik dan saran Ramen terima dengan senang hati untuk memperbaiki kesalah yang Ramen lakukan dalam membuat ff, agar kedepan nya Ramen tak lagi membuat kesalahan yang sama dalam membuat ff.

Mian jika terdapat banyak kesalahan#bow

Sekali lagi Ramen ucapkan mianhae dan gomawo yang sebesar-besarnya~

Don't forget **Review** please ne~ **:)**

Annyeong~ **^_^**


End file.
